


Reyes

by Drakonov



Series: Monstruitos [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pero no me apetece, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probablemente lo reescriba en algún momento, Sex, Short One Shot, Top Thor (Marvel), kings - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Hebras doradas y oscuras se acarician, en el palacio de columnas doradas y plateadas donde telas bordadas, suaves sábanas abrazan sus exquisitos cuerpos, sincrónicos de movimiento y palabras, en la alcoba de un rey cuya obligación presume de inexistencia en esos momentos. Dorado y azabache, claro y oscuro. Sol y Luna.





	Reyes

Hebras doradas y oscuras se acarician, en el palacio de columnas doradas y plateadas donde telas bordadas, suaves sábanas abrazan sus exquisitos cuerpos, sincrónicos de movimiento y palabras, en la alcoba de un rey cuya obligación presume de inexistencia en esos momentos. Dorado y azabache, claro y oscuro. Sol y Luna.

Y si bien es sabido de las responsabilidades que ser un Rey aguarda, descubren ahora cuáles son aquellos beneficios que reserva, fuerte protección en la intimidad de una alcoba en la que nadie ha de entrar, y cuyos integrantes no desean salir.

Los ventanales son extensos y altos, afortunados de nadie poder divisarles desde ahí, mientras uno siente el otro adentrarse en él con suavidad impropia, recordando todas esas veces que su hermana le hablaba de relaciones internacionales. Gime, no alto pero audible, desde el fondo de su garganta, y se deja caer entre los brazos musculosos y fuertes —más que los suyos, y es que, ¿quien podría contra él?—, que aprestansu corazón y cuerpo contra él.

Suspira contra el hombro de T'Challa, mordiendo suavemente para paliar el dolor que pudiera estar causándole, dejando una sutil marca que renovará cuantas veces sea necesario. Roza su barba en el cuello, inhalando el aroma fresco que Wakanda tiene.

Un espejo le devuelve la imagen que proyectan, su piel iluminada por la luz que se reflecta en el vibranio del bisel de la cama. T'Challa capta su mirada en el espejo y le sonríe, toda su expresión turbada en placer y admiración. Acariciando sus piernas entre las suyas le incita a abrirlas, exponer lo que ocurre entre ellas al espejo y ver por sí mismo qué estâ consiguiendo.

Las ropas reales enturbian la pulcritud de la habitación. Así la puerta cerró su tope cayendo en la destreza tomada de la experiencia totalmente desarraigada.

Humedad de los previos juegos y sudor en el lugar donde están unidos, ligeramente rosado.

El Rey gruñe, aprobando la vista, que derrama la última gota de su paciencia y no duda en embestir con la fuerza propia que su deidad le colma.

—Hermoso —suspira, caliente y húmedo, contra su oído.

Reyes venideros en la propuesta como "reunión de intereses comunes". Tan interesados se les puede entender de esta manera, en la que el cabecero hace el favor de no ceder ante súplicas y movimientos erráticos. T'Challa siente desfallecer ante la destreza del otro rey, cuando una mano se cierra sobre él y electricidad fluye en forma de chispas placenteras. El azul brilla como artificios en la habitación, rssplandenciendo en sus sudores y detalles de techos y paredes. Gimen, gritan y se aferran, compasando sus movimientos, espalda contra pecho, manos unidas y palabras de amor susurradas.

Él colchón, maltratado y duradero, permite sus cuerpos caer, expresiones de sosiego tomando el lugar abandonado por el furor.

—Mi pueblo requiere un nuevo lugar donde asentarse —exhala en su cuello, acariciando el cuerpo contra el suyo—. No pido más que una alianza.

T'Challa hace la intención de serenar su voz, exhausto desparramado en las sábanas.

— ¿Permanente? —Parece suplicar.

—Hasta encontrar un nuevo lugar —acaricia su pecho, acurrucándose.—Aunque considero la hospitalidad de Wakanda en demasía acogedora.

T'Challa une sus labios en un beso pausado, acariciando el parche de su ojo y la línea de su clavícula con suavidad.

—Alianzas las hay miles —le confirma—. Aunque si preguntas, mi predilecta habrá de ser de vibranio.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí así rápido y lo publiqué en Facebook y en Tumblr, y dije, ¿por qué no?
> 
> Solo diré que es un guiño a una plausible historia futura.


End file.
